Tenias que ser tu?
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Un final, ¿sera feliz, o triste, o tal vez inconcluso? Fic TERMINADO, yaoi, por fa, dejen un review
1. Animate

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei y a Akiyoshi Hongo, pero este fic si ^_^  
  
Cuidado es Yaoi (Takato/Henry, Henry/Ryo y Ryo/Takato), homofobicos no lo lean  
  
¿Tenias que ser tú?  
  
Han pasado 3 años desde que Takato y los demás regresaron desde el digimundo. Takato se guia hablando con todos menos con Henry, ya que este no le habla.  
  
(Takato, punto de vista)  
  
"Aveces pienso que siempre estaré solo, ya que a nadie le importo" Takato esta llorando en su cama "y peor es que me enamorarme de él" "Henry"  
  
En eso sonó el teléfono  
  
"Takato hijo te habla Ryo por teléfono" dijo su mamá  
  
"Ya voy" secándose las lagrimas y contestando "bueno"  
  
"Que onda Takato siempre vas a ir al cine"  
  
"Quienes van a ir"  
  
"Rika, Hirokazu, Kenta, Suzi, Juri, Henry y yo"  
  
"No se"  
  
"Es por lo de Henry, ¿verdad?"  
  
Takato recuerda que Ryo es el único que sabe lo de su enamoramiento con Henry  
  
"si"  
  
"no te desanimes brother, quizá hay alguien que sea para ti ni siquiera te has dado cuenta"  
  
"quizás tengas razón, esta bien iré"  
  
"que bien, pues nos vemos en el cine, bye"  
  
"si, bye"  
  
Continuara...  
  
Mi primer fic, please mande reviews y este fic esta dedicado a mi amigo rodolfo. Y lo siento por estar tan corto. Ojala y que les guste Sayonara 


	2. Mi decepción

¿Tenias que ser tú?  
  
1  
  
(gvfajv)- pensando  
  
"bvvcfw"- hablando  
  
2 Capitulo 2: Mi decepción  
  
Punto de vista de Ryo  
  
"Acabo de hablarle, pero todavía no entiende que no solo esta Henry, lo amo, lo amo tanto que cuando me dijo que estaba enamorado de Henry me dolió mucho"  
  
((RECUERDO))  
  
Iba caminando por el parque y me encuentre con alguien llorando bajo un árbol, cuando me acerque vi que era Takato  
  
"Takato, por que lloras"  
  
Takato volteo y vio que era yo "Nada"  
  
"No me mientas, se que algo te pasa, cuéntame lo que te pasa"  
  
"Juras no decirle a nadie"  
  
"lo juro"  
  
"Estoy enamorado de alguien"  
  
En ese momento sentí que mi mundo se había destruido y le pregunte "y quien es esa persona afortunada" tenia ganas de hacerle algo a esa persona  
  
" Es Henry"  
  
"¿Henry?" me impacte en ese momento ya que se enamoro de nuestro mejor amigo  
  
"No te molesta que sea Gay"  
  
"No para nada el amor no tiene edad ni sexo" Sonriendo(Creo que perdí mi oportunidad contigo Takato)  
  
"Gracias Ryo"  
  
"De nada"  
  
FIN DEL RECUERDO  
  
"lo amo pero el no lo sabe, creo que mejor me arreglo sino se me va hacer tarde"  
  
continuara...  
  
Kory- pobre Ryo  
  
Ryo- si pobre de mi  
  
Takato- estamos casi iguales  
  
Henry- y yo cuando aparezco  
  
Kory- en el próximo Capitulo  
  
Takato- dejen sus reviews por favor 


	3. Una pelea y una confesion

Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco Spider-man, pero este fic y los personajes de Rufo y Timo si ^_^  
  
Este es un fic Yaoi (relación hombre-hombre) homofobicos no lo lean... ya les advertí  
  
(pensado)  
  
"hablando"  
  
  
  
¿Tenias que ser tú? Capitulo 3: Una pelea y una confesión  
  
"Se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde" repite y repite Takato en eso suena el timbre de la puerta.  
  
"Takato, te buscan" dice la mamá de Takato  
  
"Ya voy" dice Takato terminando de arreglarse; luego baja las escaleras para encontrarse con Ryo  
  
"Takato ya es tarde" dice Ryo un poco sonrojado (Se ve muy bien)  
  
"Pues vamonos, mamá ya me voy" (¿Por qué estará sonrojado Ryo)  
  
"Esta bien pero regresa temprano"  
  
"Si bye" dice y sale corriendo  
  
"Rika y Hirokazu me van a matar si llegamos tarde" dice Takato  
  
"Pues crucemos el parque" dice Ryo  
  
"Si"  
  
  
  
Ya cuando llegan...  
  
"¿Por qué llegaron tarde?" dijeron Rika y Hirokazu al unísono  
  
"Es que..." iba a decir Takato pero Ryo lo interrumpió  
  
"Lo que pasa es que le dije a Takato que nos fuéramos juntos pero se me hizo tarde jejejeje" dijo Ryo y terminando le cayeron 2 golpes a la cabeza  
  
"Que malos" @ _ @  
  
"Ahora por tu incompetencia tendremos que esperar a la otra función" dijo Rika  
  
"Que tal si vamos a comprar algo de comer en el parque"  
  
"Esta bien" dijeron todos  
  
Ya en el parque...  
  
"Gracias Ryo pero no tenias que haber dicho que era tu culpa"  
  
"Nah no hay problema"  
  
"Como que no hay problema si te golpearon"  
  
"Ya te dije, no hay problema y para eso están los amigos" (aunque quisiera ser mas que eso)  
  
"Gracias"  
  
Todos comieron y regresaron al cine, compraron el boleto y estaban caminando por el pasillo hasta que...  
  
"Henry" le gritaron 2 chavos  
  
"Timo, Rufo, ¿Cómo están?  
  
"Bien y tu"  
  
"También, y ¿Cuál película van a ver?"  
  
"La de Spider-man ¿y tu?"  
  
"También, tengo una idea, por que no van con nosotros"  
  
"No habrá algún problema"  
  
"No" dijeron todos menos Takato  
  
"¿Y tu Takato?" pregunto Henry  
  
"Me da igual" dijo Takato enojado  
  
"Gracias" dijeron Rufo y Timo al unísono  
  
Ya entraron a ver la película, pero ni Takato ni Ryo le prestaron atención, ya que Takato se quedo pensando en Henry, mientras que Ryo miraba y pensaba en Takato  
  
(Desde el año pasado nos dejo olvidado; siempre son Timo, Rufo y Henry y ya no somos el grupo de los Tamers, ya no he compartido nada con el y me pregunto '¿por que tenias que ser tú?' ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti) pensó Takato, dejando caer lagrimas.  
  
(Takato, no me gusta verte triste, y mucho menos llorar, me parte el corazón, quisiera que te olvidaras de Henry) pensó Ryo, luego saco un pañuelo y seco las lagrimas de Takato (Todavía tienes el alma de un niño) sonrío (Por eso me gustas)penso Ryo  
  
"Ya no llores Takato, el no sabe que te lastima (igual que tu no sabes que me lastimas) por favor  
  
sonríe" dijo Ryo  
  
"Esta bien" dijo Takato sonriendo o fingiendo, y en eso las luces del salón se prendieron y ya se había acabado la película  
  
Ya en el pasillo...  
  
"Estuvo chido ¿no?" dijo Rufo  
  
"Si" dijeron todos menos Rufo, Ryo y Takato. Takato esta enojado por que por la culpa de Henry y sus dos amigos no vio la película  
  
"¿Por que estas enojado Takato?" pregunto Henry  
  
"¿Por qué crees?"  
  
"no lo se"  
  
"No seas @#$%&$* Henry, sabes que es tu culpa, ya que no te importan tus viejos amigos, siempre estas con Rufo y Timo, hasta parece que no te importamos, y te digo algo, deberías casarte con ellos" dijo Takato casi gritándolo y queriendo llorar  
  
"Eres un @#$%&$ Takato, sabes, eso es lo que me harta de ti, que siempre te pones a llorar, crece un poco, y hasta pienso que nadie te quiere, solo te tienen lastima" dijo Henry muy enojado  
  
A Takato eso le dolió mucho, empezó a llorar y salió corriendo.  
  
"TAKATOOOOOO" grito Ryo (ojalá que no haga alguna locura) volteo hacia Henry. "Después arreglaremos cuentas Henry" dicho esto Ryo lo miro con cara de odio y salió tras Takato.  
  
(Ryo, porque me mirastes así, yo no quería decir eso, pero estoy celoso de que siempre estés con Takato) pensó Henry  
  
"Eres un @#%&#$& Henry" le dijo Rika  
  
"Rika tiene razón, ya sabes que el es muy sensible y mas cuando le dijiste ese tipo de mentiras" dijo Juri  
  
"Yo no quise decir eso" dijo Henry  
  
  
  
Mientras Ryo no encontraba a Takato y lo fue a buscar al parque i para el colmo empezó a llover  
  
"Takato, Takato ¿dónde estas? "(Quizá esta en la ex-casa de Guilmon) y fue hacia aya y si se lo encontró pero el estaba temblando y llorando a mas no poder.  
  
"Takato, ¿estas bien?"  
  
"vete de aquí"  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Quiero estar solo"  
  
"En verdad quieres estar solo o es por lo que dijo Henry"  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"Takato, sabes que lo que dijo Henry es mentira"  
  
" No te creo"  
  
"Todos nosotros te queremos por lo que eres y no por que te tengamos lastima"  
  
"Hmmm..., pero yo soy muy llorón"  
  
"Takato, a mi me agradas por que tienes el alma de un niño que lo único que quiere es que lo protejan y un joven de 14 años responsable, educado, muy guapo y atractivo" le dijo Ryo muy sonrojado.  
  
"Si pero Henry me detesta"  
  
"Henry, Henry, Henry, puro Henry; Takato, Henry no es la única persona en el mundo puede que una persona este enamorado de ti y tu no te has dado cuenta"  
  
"claro como quien" le pregunto un Takato muy desilusionado  
  
"como... yo" Ryo le responde y lo besa en los labios  
  
1 Fin del 3° capitulo  
  
Que tal me salió, espero que bien solo les pido un favor voten por que pareja quieren que quede si es  
  
Henry/Takato  
  
Takato/Ryo  
  
Ryo/Henry  
  
Y si quieren mas parejas también  
  
En el sig. Capitulo los pensamientos de Henry hacia Ryo  
  
Please manden reviews y gracias por los ánimos Cerberusmon y Mi Koushiro Yamato 


	4. Un rechazo y una promesa

Lo siento por haberme tardado mucho en subir el 4° capitulo y esta dedicado a Cerberusmon  
  
Digimon no me pertenece. Este es un fic Yaoi (relación hombre-hombre) homofobicos no lo lean... ya les advertí  
  
"hablando"  
  
Est fic esta hecho con el punto de vista de Ryo.  
  
Tenias que ser tu? Capitulo 4: El rechazo y una promesa.  
  
  
  
"Takato, a mi me agradas por que tienes el alma de un niño que lo único que quiere es que lo protejan y un joven de 14 años responsable, educado, muy guapo y atractivo" le dije  
  
"Si pero Henry me detesta"  
  
"Henry, Henry, Henry, puro Henry; Takato, Henry no es la única persona en el mundo, puede que una persona este enamorado de ti y tu no te has dado cuenta"  
  
"claro como quien" me pregunto un Takato muy desilusionado  
  
"como... yo" le respondí y lo bese en los labios  
  
Después de unos segundos Takato me empujó.  
  
"yo, lo siento Takato" le dije y salí de ahí corriendo y llorando.  
  
  
  
Después de un rato de correr me senté y vi a Henry que venia hacia mí.  
  
"¿Ryo?" pregunto Henry "¿por qué lloras?  
  
" Es que... le dije a alguien... que lo amaba" le dije aun llorando "y... lo bese... y me empujo"  
  
"Y quien es ese alguien"  
  
"Es... Takato"  
  
"¿Ta, ta, Takato?" dijo Henry muy sorprendido  
  
Hubo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que decidí romperlo "caminamos"  
  
"Hai" contesto y después de un rato de caminar Henry me pregunta "y ¿te enojaste conmigo por lo que le dije a Takato?  
  
"No, solo fue una reacción por como se puso Takato" le respondí  
  
"que bueno"  
  
Después de eso me tropiezo con una piedra y estuve apunto de caer pero Henry me atrapo pero caí encima de él.  
  
"Gomen" le dije  
  
"No hay problema" me dijo "¿estas bien?"  
  
"Hai" le respondí en eso siento los labios de Henry en los míos, también me di cuenta de que alguien nos vio y salió corriendo, pero eso no me importo.  
  
  
  
Después de 3 minutos terminamos el beso  
  
"Gomen Ryo"  
  
"Yo... no se que decir, no me lo esperaba"  
  
"Ryo, tu me gustas"  
  
" Tu también me gustas pero..."  
  
"¿pero que?"  
  
"Yo todavía pienso en Takato"  
  
"ah"  
  
" Pero te prometo que si me rechaza, me daré una oportunidad contigo, ¿entendido?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Nos vemos " Le dije a Henry  
  
"Nos vemos"  
  
  
  
Ya eran las 12:00 de la noche y estoy despierto pensando en Takato y el por que me empujo.  
  
  
  
Al otro día...  
  
Mírenme... estoy caminando sin sentido solo por pensar en Takato y hablando del el  
  
"Ryo, ven siéntate" me dice  
  
"Esta bien" le digo  
  
"Ryo quiero saber ¿por qué me besastes?"  
  
"Fue por..." lo miro a los ojos y le continuo diciendo "fue por que tu me gustas"  
  
"si, claro, te gusto pero te besas con otros, ¿verdad?"  
  
"¿QUEEEEEEEE?  
  
"Si te vi que te besastes con Henry"  
  
me quede callado  
  
"sabes, te detesto, te odio, y no quiero volverte a ver" y salió corriendo  
  
"TAKATOOOO" grite con todas mis fuerzas para que regresara pero no fue asi  
  
5 minutos después, Ryo seguía en su misma postura desde que salió corriendo Takato y en ese momento llego Henry  
  
"Takato" dije mientras salían lagrimas de mis ojos  
  
"¿Ryo que te pasa?" Me pregunto Henry  
  
"me dijo que me odiaba"  
  
  
  
1 Fin del 4°capitulo  
  
Hola como están bien pues eso espero que bien  
  
Como dije este fic esta dedicado para Cerberusmon  
  
Gracias Cerberusmon Por tu ayuda  
  
El siguiente capitulo es el mismo momento que este pero con el punto de vista de Takato llamado "El porque de mis palabras"  
  
  
  
Manden Reviews por favor y espero que les guste bye  
  
  
  
Atte: Kory X 


	5. El porque de mis palabras

Digimon no me pertenece, pero este fic si ^^  
  
Este fic es en el mismo momento que en el pasado y hasta dirán que es el mismo, pero no, es con el punto de vista de Takato y también pasa cosas que no pasaron en el otro capitulo  
  
Este fic es dedicado para Cerberusmon y para todos los que me han mandado reviews.  
  
  
  
Tenias que ser tu? Capitulo 5: El porque de mis Palabras  
  
  
  
"Takato, a mi me agradas por que tienes el alma de un niño que lo único que quiere es que lo protejan y un joven de 14 años responsable, educado, muy guapo y atractivo" me dice Ryo  
  
"Si pero Henry me detesta" le digo, muy deprimido  
  
"Henry, Henry, Henry, puro Henry; Takato, Henry no es la única persona en el mundo, puede que una persona este enamorado de ti y tu no te has dado cuenta" me dice  
  
"claro como quien" le dije muy desilusionadamente  
  
"como... yo" me respondió y directamente me beso en los labios  
  
Me quede en shock ya que no me lo esperaba de el, y el termino el beso y se vio muy triste, parece que se puso así por que no le correspondí el beso.  
  
"Yo, lo siento Takato" me dije y salió corriendo y llorando.  
  
"Ryo" murmure  
  
'No se que pensar, yo estoy enamorado de Henry, o no?.'  
  
' Pero si es así entonces, por que me gusto el beso'  
  
'Creo que lo de Henry es pura obsesión y quizá si este enamorado de Ryo'  
  
'Quizás debo hablar con él' y salgo corriendo  
  
Después de un rato de correr escuche unas voces y me acerque y note que eran Ryo y Henry y decidí esconderme  
  
"¿Ryo?" pregunto Henry "¿por qué lloras?  
  
" Es que... le dije a alguien... que lo amaba" le dije aun llorando "y... lo bese... y me empujo" dijo Ryo  
  
"Y quien es ese alguien"  
  
"Es... Takato"  
  
"¿Ta, ta, Takato?" dijo Henry muy sorprendido  
  
Hubo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que Ryo decidió romperlo "caminamos"  
  
"Hai" contesto Henry y después de un rato caminaron y yo los seguí y luego Henry pregunta "y ¿te enojaste conmigo por lo que le dije a Takato?  
  
"No, solo fue una reacción por como se puso Takato" le respondió Ryo  
  
"que bueno"  
  
Después de eso Ryo se tropezó con una piedra y estuve apunto de salir de mi escondite, pero me quede cuando vi que Henry lo atrapo pero Ryo cayo encima de él.  
  
"Gomen" le dijo Ryo  
  
"No hay problema" le dijo Henry "¿estas bien?"  
  
"Hai" le respondió Ryo, y en eso Henry Beso en los labios a Mi querido Ryo, y no soporte mas y me fui corriendo a mi casa llorando.  
  
Cuando llegue a mi casa, me fui directamente a mi cuarto y empece a llorar  
  
'Se nota que mi destino es estar solo, primero Juri se enamora de ese chico de la escuela y se hacen novios, después Rika me dice que para nada quisiera estar con migo, y luego Hirokazu se enamora de Kenta y ahora al que amo se besa con el que le gusto, no es justo'  
  
Me quede llorando toda la noche y me quede dormido.  
  
Al otro día...  
  
Estoy sentado en una banca y lo veo al y le digo "Ryo, ven siéntate"  
  
"Esta bien" me dice  
  
"Ryo quiero saber ¿por qué me besastes?"  
  
"Fue por..." me miró a los ojos y continuo diciendo "fue por que tu me gustas"  
  
"Si, claro, te gusto pero te besas con otros, ¿verdad?" le digo rudamente  
  
"¿QUEEEEEEEE?" se sorprende  
  
"Si, te vi que te besastes con Henry" le digo muy enojado y a la vez queriendo llorar  
  
se quede callado  
  
"sabes, te detesto, te odio, y no quiero volverte a ver" y salí corriendo sin pensar a donde voy  
  
Continuara  
  
Perdón por el retraso y el quizás raro capitulo pero aquí esta, y esperen próximamente el 6° capitulo de Tenias que ser tú? Titulado: "Por que me engaño?"  
  
Disculpen si hay algunos errores  
  
^^ Bueno que les pareció, opinen y dejen reviews, y esperen muy pronto el 6° capitulo y el inicio de Big Brother Digimon  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Atte. Kory X 


	6. ¿Por que me engaño?

Digimon no me pertenece, pero este fic si. ^^ Este fic es Yaoi (Relación hombre/hombre), es un Ryokato, Leekato, Ryolee. "Hablar" Tenias que ser tú? Capitulo 6: ¿Por qué me engaño?  
  
"Me dijo que me odiaba" dijo Ryo con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
"Ryo" dijo Henry un poco alegre  
  
"Henry, se que te dije que si Takato me rechazaba, me iba a dar una oportunidad contigo, pero necesito tiempo para pensar en lo que acaba de pasar" dice Ryo y sale caminando de ahí sin esperar respuesta.  
  
"Ryo" murmuro Henry y se fue por el lado contrario.  
  
Ryo va caminando hacia su casa mientras piensa: 'Voy caminando hacia mi casa, pero no se si quiero ir, no me importa, no me importa ya nada, me siento muy deprimido; Yo creía que tendría una oportunidad pero me equivoque, él me vio besándome con Henry'  
  
Ryo llega a su casa y se va a su recamara y se acuesta en su cama siguiendo en sus pensamientos: 'Creo que tendré que darle la oportunidad a Henry, ya que se lo prometí pero necesito un tiempo'  
  
Después de terminar de pensar, Ryo Akiyama, se quedo dormido por la pesadez de ese día.  
  
Durante dos semanas Ryo estuvo deprimido por lo de Takato, que hasta empezó a fallar en sus clases, igual que en sus compromisos con sus amigos.  
  
Takato se sentía mal viendo a Ryo tan deprimido, pero no tenia el valor para disculparse.  
  
Y Henry se preocupa por Ryo y por la decisión que podría tomar.  
  
Ryo estaba buscando a Henry para decirle su decisión y lo encontró sentado en una banca junto un árbol de cerezo.  
  
"Henry, creo que tengo que cumplir la promesa que te di" dijo Ryo  
  
"Ryo" dijo Henry y abrazo con mucho cariño a Ryo.  
  
'Creo que todavía no se olvida de Takato' penso Henry.  
  
Una semana después Takato ni Ryo se habían visto, no por que no pudieran, sino que tenían miedo de cómo reaccionarían al verse; pero a Takato le dieron una noticia que el no sabia si era buena o mala...  
  
"Takato, hijo ven por favor, tu papá y yo tenemos algo que decirte" dijo su mamá  
  
"Voy," Takato bajo de su cuarto al comedor para encontrarse con sus padres "Mande"  
  
"Takato, te queremos decir que en una semana nos vamos a mudar a la casa de tu abuelo ya que se siente solo, y como sabes, Kai sale mucho y pues el quiere que nos vayamos a vivir con el" dice su mamá.  
  
"¿No hay otra alternativa verdad?" pregunta Takato  
  
"No, lo siento" dice su papá  
  
"Esta bien, iré a empezar mis cosas" dice Takato  
  
Al día siguiente, Takato le dijo a Rika, Hirokazu, Kenta, Juri, Makoto, Ai, y a Suzie, lo de su mudanza.  
  
Mientras, Ryo y Henry ignoraban por completo lo de la mudanza de Takato, por que estaban en una cita, en la cual uno de ellos se guardaban sus pensamientos...  
  
'Extraño mucho a Takato, no sé ¿Por qué me engaño? Si quiero mucho a Takato, por que no estoy con él en lugar de con Henry' penso Ryo  
  
'Creo que Ryo me oculta algo; creo que lo haré próximamente'  
  
La noche anterior a la mudanza de Takato...  
  
"Queeeeeeeee" grito Henry "Takato se va a mudar mañana, ¿A qué horas se va?"  
  
"A las 3:00 de la tarde" dijo Suzie  
  
"Muchas Gracias Suzie" dice Henry y Suzie se va a su cuarto, mientras que este agarra el teléfono y le habla a Ryo.  
  
"Bueno" contesta Ryo  
  
"Hola Koi" saluda Henry  
  
"Hola" saluda Ryo  
  
"Koi, necesito que mañana a las 2:30 de la tarde nos veamos en el parque de siempre, por favor, es urgente" le dice Henry  
  
"Esta bien, mañana estaré hay" contesta Ryo  
  
"Gracias, que descanses" dice Henry  
  
"Igualmente" dice Ryo y cuelga.  
  
' Listo, primera parte, lista?  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
¿Qué querría decir Henry con eso?, ¿Qué pasara con Ryo y Takato? Eso espérenlo en el siguiente, el séptimo y ultimo capitulo de Tenias que ser tú? '¿Nuestro Final Feliz?'  
  
Ya termine el sexto capitulo ^^ espero que les guste, aunque esta corto ;_;, bueno pero es que paso por un momento de angustia. Este fic es dedicado a TODOS los que lean este fic, y Cerberusmon, perdí tu apuesta, por eso espera tu fic ¬¬; como dije estoy pasando por un momento de angustia y pues tardare un poco en subir el inicio de Big Brother Digimon, pero espérenlo pronto.  
  
Atte. Kory X 


	7. ¿Nuestro final feliz?

Como siempre digo y lo tendré que repetir, por desgracia ¬¬, digimon no me pertenece, pero este fic si.  
  
Este fic es Yaoi (Relación hombre-hombre) si eres homofobico, o simplemente, no te gusta el yaoi y no quieres saber de eso, puedes dar click en el botón back y no regresar; pero si te gusta o encanta o solo tienes ganas de leer una historia yaoi, pues adelante.  
  
Este fic contiene Ryokato (como pareja principal), Leekato (como pareja secundaria) y un poquititito de Henrika *.  
  
"Hablar" 'pensar'  
  
Ahora sigamos con el fic:  
  
Tenias que ser tú? Capitulo 7: ¿Nuestro final feliz?  
  
Ryo esta sentado en el sofá pensando 'Takato, cuanto te quiero, pero, tu...' sus pensamientos han sido interrumpidos por el timbre del teléfono, pero Ryo, sin ganas de contestar, contesta  
  
"Hola Koi" saluda Henry  
  
"Hola" saluda Ryo, con desgane  
  
"Koi, necesito que mañana a las 2:30 de la tarde nos veamos en el parque de siempre, por favor, es urgente" le dice Henry  
  
"Esta bien, mañana estaré hay" contesta Ryo 'para que me querrá'  
  
"Gracias, que descanses" dice Henry  
  
"Igualmente" dice Ryo y cuelga.  
  
'Creo que mejor me voy a dormir' penso Ryo y se fue a su cuarto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mas tarde...  
  
  
  
"Ryo, te detesto" dice Takato y alejando a Ryo de él.  
  
"Pero Takato, yo te amo, no me hagas sufrir" dice Ryo acercándose a Takato y llorando.  
  
"Eres un mentiroso, tu no me amas, por eso me iré para siempre, lejos de ti" dice Takato empujando otra vez a Ryo, y después desaparece.  
  
"Takato no me dejes!!!!!!!" grita con todas su fuerzas Ryo.  
  
Ryo se despierta con el timbre del despertador.  
  
'Gracias a Dios que era un sueño, yo no sabría que hacer si Takato se fuera' piensa un muy agitado Ryo, 'Creo que voy a escribir una carta para Takato'  
  
  
  
Mas tarde, precisamente a las 2:45, Ryo se encontraba en el sitio del encuentro,(es un lugar oscuro, donde nadie pasa) pero Lee no llega.  
  
'¿Dónde estará Henry? Él dijo que a las 2:30 y ya son las 2:45' pensó Ryo.  
  
  
  
En otro lugar , precisamente en la casa de Takato, los chicos, le hicieron una fiesta de despedida que empezó desde las 2:00.  
  
"Takato, lo siento pero necesito irme, espero que te valla bien, y que nos contactes pronto" dice Rika  
  
"Esta bien, gracias por venir Rika, nos vemos" dice Takato.  
  
  
  
  
  
Volviendo con Ryo.  
  
'Ya me cansé, si no llega en un minuto, me voy' en ese instante apárese un asaltante  
  
"Dame todo lo que tengas" dice el asaltante y apunta a Ryo con la pistola "o te mueres"  
  
"No tengo nada de valor" dice un muy nervioso y asustado Ryo.  
  
"Déjame ver," y empieza a esculcar por todos lados a Ryo y lo único que encuentra es la carta que Ryo hizo para Takato (La cual esta llena de corazones y dice DE: RYO, PARA: TAKATO) y dice "Con que eres uno de esos Pu*os, creo que voy a romper esta carta, jajaja" y esta apunto de romper la carta, cuando es golpeado por Henry, dejando caer.  
  
"Déjalo en paz" dice Henry  
  
"Callate" dice el asaltante, y le dispara a Henry en el brazo y sale corriendo.  
  
"Aghh, duele, aghh, Ryo" dice Henry  
  
"¿Si?" dice muy preocupado Ryo  
  
"Ryo, aghh, ve con Takato, y dile lo que sientes, ya que, ghhhh se va ahorita a las 3:00, de Shinjuku" dice Henry  
  
"¿QUEEEE!!!!!!? ¿Per.." dice Ryo pero es interrumpido por un grito .  
  
"HENRYY!!!" es de Rika el grito y corre hacia el "¿estas bien?, voy a llamar a una ambulancia, ¿te duele mucho?" pregunta Rika muy preocupada 'Por favor, que no te pase nada peor, por que yo te amo'  
  
"Ve Ryo, corre" dice Henry  
  
"Esta bien, nos vemos" dice y sale corriendo Ryo.  
  
  
  
  
  
En la casa de Takato, ya todos los chavos se habían ido pero Takato, quería volver a ver a Ryo.  
  
"Takato hijo, ya vamonos" dice la mamá de Takato.  
  
"Voy" dice Takato 'Creo que no va a venir' estaba a punto de subirse al carro cuando oye un grito.  
  
"TAKATOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" grito Ryo y llega a donde Takato esta  
  
"Ryo" murmuro Takato  
  
"Takato, ¿te vas?" pregunta Ryo  
  
"Si"  
  
"Ten" y le da la carta "Léela cuando no te vea, y por favor dime después tu respuesta"  
  
"Esta bien" dice Takato, y no aguanto y le dio un abrazo a Ryo y dice "adiós, mejor dicho nos vemos"  
  
"Si, nos vemos" dice Ryo y Takato se mete al carro y se marchan.  
  
  
  
Ya en el carro Takato lee la carta que dice así:  
  
Takato:  
  
Se que no hay excusa para explicar lo del beso con Henry, y se que tal vez no me perdones por eso, pero es que yo tenia un sentimiento por el, pero yo lo confundí con amor, ya que lo que siento por el es envidia, ya que tu solo pensabas en el; Takato, tu eres la persona que he amado, lo se por que este sentimiento, no lo puedo borrar de mi mente y de mi corazón.  
  
Takato, tu eres una gran persona, y no se si yo soy digno de enamorarme de ti, pero si fuera eso, yo lucharía muy duro para ganar tu amor.  
  
Y Takato, solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿me perdonas?  
  
ATTE: Ryo Akiyama  
  
Postdata: Te amo Takato, que no te quede duda.  
  
"Claro que te perdono, mi amor" murmura Takato, con lagrimas en los ojos "hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos"  
  
- - - - - - - Owari - - - - - - - -  
  
Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en este fic , Gracias a los que me han dejado su reviews : Cerberusmon, Noriko Sakuma, Merle-chan, Mi Koushiro Yamato, y a Paula.  
  
Este fic, tendrá una séquela ósea que espérenla pronto  
  
Y por favor, dejen Reviews  
  
Atte.:  
  
Kory X 


End file.
